I need you, you need me, so sweetheart won't you please stay with me
by DannieSalvasonxox
Summary: Short story based on the episode 4x18 tvd on Klaroline. :) x
1. Chapter 1

**_hi, this little idea just popped into my head and i had to write it. this will be a two maybe three part story and is based in the episode 4x18 of tvd. for those of you who read my fanfic on Klaroline: the heartache and suffering will soon fade i apologize for the shorter paragraphs and the late updates, i came back of my trip yesterday and have absolutely no inspiration right now to continue writing in this moment in time. but i will try my best with updating. Anyways enough of me i hope you enjoy the first part to my short story and i know there is a lot of story like this on fan fiction but who cares and if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes i am truly sorry, i find quite a lot in my writing. Also i do not own tvd or the characters involved in it. enjoy and please review! xx :)_**

'I said go away!'

He says behind gritted teeth and then suddenly he rushes forward and tackles her to the floor so he lays on top of her with one hand clutching her throat in his tight grip and the other leaned on the left next to her head to keep himself stable.

Caroline throat is slowly closing, she brings her hands up to try and pull his grip away but he's too strong.

'Klaus'

She speaks in a shaky voice actually becoming terrified of what he may do but she quickly built up more confidence and spoke more clearly this time around.

'Klaus, it's Caroline, it's me Caroline. Remember you called me...Klaus?'

Her windpipes are almost closed now, she needed to pick up more strength and get through to him before it was too late for her.

'KLAUS!'

She shouts in a last attempt of desperation.

His eyes slowly turn from the red anger back to the green and blue charismatic and mesmerizing as they always have been. She begins to pull at his hand around her throat again.

'Caroline?'

He slowly removes his hand and collapses his neck burying into the side of hers from the lack of strength he has in him after using all of it resting above her in his attempt to fight back at the horrific hallucinations. His right hand by this point had ended up clutching at her waist in an attempt to reassure himself that this in fact was real.

Caroline was about to get out from under him when he whispered mumbled into her neck.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...'

She then cuts him off midsentence simply saying…

'I know'

She wraps her right arm around his neck and strokes the back of his curls slowly and tenderly, he hands glide down his back slightly and come to a halt at the wound which is covered in his blood. She then carefully sits up into a sitting position and her legs slides through his right hand while doing so. Klaus however did not move a muscle his head was now placed in her lap and he was too weak to move now.

'What happened?'

She asked worriedly gently touching the wound again.

He hisses at the movement both from pain and pleasure.

'Silas…he stabbed me with the white oak stakes, a piece of it is stuck inside me.'

He mumbled into her thigh where his head lay.

Caroline was genuinely shocked and gasped. She pauses and thinks about what she could do to help when she spots a pair of tweezers next to her covered in blood, realizing he obviously tried this on himself today. She picks them up and says to Klaus.

'I'm going to get the oak piece out okay?'

He just nods and she pierces his skin and searches for the piece of stake. He keeps hissing at the pain and what seems like forever has passed and Caroline can't seem to find it. Klaus begins to scream louder until he finally says

'Talk to me Caroline, distract me.'

She glances down at him and hesitates, he then locks his eyes with hers and adds

'Please, Caroline.'

**_thank you for reading...please review they mean so much! :) xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for the long wait, what a great time to get writers block. NOT! i have all this free time and had no inspiration. but here is the second part to my short story, sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes that you may find. i do not own TVD or the characters...enjoy lovelies :) x_**

'_Please, Caroline.'_

She stays silent for a few seconds, it's funny how much she rambles when people don't care or listen but as soon as someone asks her to talk her mind goes blank.

'umm, ok, remember at your family's ball, when you showed me your art, I thought they were fascinating, I mean I don't know much about art but I found each one to be amazing.' She said while still searching for the piece of stake.

'Ahh!' Klaus shouts in pain.

'Okay, okay I can do better, umm, the day at Miss Mystic Falls pageant, even though I was supposed to just go along with our date, I did genuinely have fun.' She says and Klaus just hisses through his teeth trying to hold back the screams.

'And when I was on my death bed in Elena's living room, despite what you may think I didn't just say those things to get you to heal me, though it worked, I really did mean them.' She adds at another attempt to grant his wishes, but there was still no look with finding the white oak stake piece.

'AHH!' he screams still clutching on to her waist lay across her lap. 'WHY ISN'T IT OUT YET? He yells.

'I'M SORRY, I can't find anything and I don't know what else I am supposed to do or say to make it any better.' She says as she pulls the tweezers out from his back.

'AHH!' he screeched this time. 'Well try harder!' he replies while catching for breath.

She through the tweezers to the floor and looked down at him seeing tears threatening to spill. She tries to lift him up but it just hurts even more. He lifts his gaze and is about to speak up when she crashes her lips against his while holding him upright. He reciprocates as soon as it registers in his head and cups the back of her neck with one and fisting her hair and places the other on her shoulder to steady himself. She slowly breaks the kisses and they stare into each other's memorizing gazes for what feels like an eternity.

**_well that was part 2, hope you liked it. i'm not too sure about it. good? bad? you tell me. please review they really help motivate me to writing more frequently. until next time :) xx_**


End file.
